powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dr 18/Master Arquis
MASTER ARQUIS Real name: ARQUIS ZEN Place of birth: FIRE MOUNTAIN Parentage:UNKNOWN Race: HUMAN ( HOMO GODUS) Abilities: HIGHER CONSCIOUSNESS , INSTANT LEARNING AND LONGEVITY 'BIOGRAPHY ' Master Arquis is one of the olden masters of kanjuh. he is normally prided as a ' hero' although his methods to achive what he wants are questioned , Master Arquis trained under the old god for years to achive all he has.Arquis was born to unknown individuals in the fire mountain region.His unknown parents abandoned him for mysterious reasons and left without returning , he was found by petra( who was the mistress to lord mordus , the old god) and she took him in. Mordus treated Arquis as his own son and taught him to pass his limits.Their relationship grew but ended tragically when order 88 launched their assault on the native lands which led to the killing of Mordus. A young Arquis decided he would avenge the only man he viewed as a father and return the peace that was stolen. Arquis trained to reach incredible levels for a human , he also studied under 'the sage' one of the most intelligent people on earth. After his training , he led a revolt against Order88 which further strengthened the people's desire to be free.His revolt lasted for 16 years until 'The leader' decided to take action. During this time Arquis undertook training gaining more experience and strength as he went on. He set out to find 'the lotus of life' so he could understand all the mysteries of life instead it gives him a simple message to which he grows frustrated as it took him a while to journey there.He leaves in disappointment and continues his revolt.After months of revolting he finally confronts the leader, they fight each other for a long time while they're at a stalemate and are very weak , Arquis musters the strength to end it all in one punch.After the death of the leader , order 88 crumbles and eventually disperses , this gives birth to a new age of peace. All of the most respected masters from the corner of the earth come together to form the kanjuh with Arquis joining later as well as gaining the title 'master'. Arquis spends a lot of his lifetime battling foes both weak and powerful. sometime during this he also gains long life from a deity which respects him.He does get married but never has a child due to his complete uninterest of having one. He becomes feared throughout the earth , while his longevity benfited him , it didn't benefit others around him as they all die of old age including his wife.He remains heartbroken and becomes cold and ruthless inorder to bury his pain , after meeting his soon to be student , Arc , he is reluctant but initially trains him. At the beginning of the apocolyptic battle of Azael , The demon god, he leads many of earth's armies. As death fills the air he approaches the demonn god , they fight each other but due to the fact that he trained himself , he was still strong even in old age.He met his demise after being impaled by the soul sword which he then handed to Arc to defeat Azael , with the help of the holy diviners he defeats the demon god. Arquis then tells Arc , after arc's words to him that he 'trained a fool but a worthy fool' he then entrusts his position to Arc before dying. He is then buried at mount Au , which was the burial ground of Mordus. He eventually passed through legend as 'the human with the strength of a god' . PERSONALITY Arquis was empathic and kind when younger but became arrogant and proud after the death of mordus in order to supress his feelings. He at first killed with no remorse considering that he believed that evil people deserved no mercy. he became more linient after marrying an unknown woman , he was also wise and became more directed as he grew older. He felt that the greatest pleasure of life was to overcome your limits through great effort.He had a low view of Arc at first but generally grew to tolerate Arc's naive attitude.He viewed Arc as more of a son than a student and trusted Arc.He also loved food and spending some of his time studying ancient texts in pursuit of knowledge.He died with dignity and proud in belief that the 'fool' he trusted would always protect the earth in times of need. ABILITIES/POWERS HIGHER CONSCIOUSNESS: Arqius achieved a state beyond natural consciousness. he was able to become one with the universe and unlock a bunch of other abilities alongside this. he passed this onto Arc. INSTANT LEARNING: Arquis had the ability to learn moves instantly. he is not limited to moves but a bunch of other things , he can instantly use an ability he just saw but he is limited to low levels as he is not at almighty level abilities. LONGEVITY: Arquis lives extremely long due to being granted long life by a deity. He outlived everyone in his time and is older than everyone in Arc's time. He is supposed to be the equivalent of Arc's great-great-great grandfather in terms of age. Category:Blog posts